logocreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Bloons Tower Defense 5/Theme
Hi, I would like to request a theme for Bloons Tower Defense 5 Wiki. There's no restriction and surprises will be good too. You can be creative, and do what you could with the theme. Thanks -- Sam Wang ( ) 10:50, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Still thinking about it. I will get around to it. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 31 Jan 2013 8:25 PM Pacific ::Perhaps this is a image that you would like to use, such as get rid of the name above it, fix the trees, and add more etc. ::: ::-- Sam Wang ( ) 11:04, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::: Is it useful enough? -- Sam Wang ( ) 00:20, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Is this image from Bloons TD5? http://www.itoole.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/httpwww.itoole.com_.jpg ::::-- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9 Feb 2013 9:02 AM Pacific :::::Nope, that's from Bloons Tower Defense 5 iOS. So far, at the wiki, we are trying our best to exclude any information apart from in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe or Bloons Tower Defense 5. The image I took was from Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe -- Sam Wang ( ) 01:40, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I changed my mind, and I think that there's no reason why you can't use that image, just remove the buttons on there (like lab, play, special agents etc.) -- Sam Wang ( ) 06:34, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::You could also use this image. So basically, for that, you can just enlarge it, remove the text, trace the borders, add some banana trees etc. or do something similar -- Sam Wang ( ) 11:20, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I made a start on the image, as seen here. Maybe you can work on that -- Sam Wang ( ) 11:52, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Hmmm... I really don't like the blown up image... and tracing will probably not end well. I can take some nice trees from the iOS screenshot. Focus on getting good pics of the monkey, but that look good without getting blown up. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Feb 2013 8:29 AM Pacific (reset indent) Okay -- Sam Wang ( ) 23:29, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :Just so you don't think I've done nothing on this... here is what I have so far. :: :-- Fandyllic (talk · ) 13 Feb 2013 11:08 PM Pacific ::That's great! So what you mean is that it isn't finished yet? -- Sam Wang ( ) 07:11, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :::See my blog update, but I will see if I can finish up this request at some point. If you like the theme image as it is I'll stop working on it. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 13 Mar 2013 12:08 PM Pacific ::::The current theme is awesome even unfinished, but I would like it to be completed if possible, as without monkeys and bloons it kinda doesn't fit in so much with the wiki's topic -- Sam Wang ( ) 09:08, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Anyways, thanks for the start, I've completed it and added :) -- Sam Wang ( ) 01:52, June 14, 2013 (UTC)